


Take My Wave Any Day

by thedemigodrunner



Series: Klaugust Prompts 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klaugust prompts, M/M, Meet-Cute, Surfer Keith (Voltron), Surfer Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemigodrunner/pseuds/thedemigodrunner
Summary: So this late and probably not a satisfying enough ending but I wanted to participate in this anyways so.... enjoy!Day 2: Surfer/Board Renter





	Take My Wave Any Day

Lance takes a moment to just sit on his board and admire the clear blue sky above him and the rolling waves underneath him. His sister, Veronica, is a little ways away, looking for her next wave to catch. She and Lance have been out surfing for awhile today, and Lance feels the tension leave his shoulders and neck. The past semester has been the most difficult yet, but surfing has always been a stress reliever for Lance. 

He breathes deeply a few times, relishing in the fresh salty scent. Lance looks towards the horizon, and there he sees it, the beginnings of a great wave. Grinning, Lance begins to paddle in that direction. There is always a unique thrill to surfing that Lance figures he will never get enough of. 

Lance paddles faster now, trying to pace himself with the development of the wave, when this blur of black and red, another person, speeds past him.

“Oi! That’s my wave!” He yells after them but gets no response. Lance growls. “Oh no they don’t.” 

Lance keeps paddling but  _ damn _ , they’re fast. Lance knows that he won’t catch up to them and get ahead. Sighing, he moves towards another, smaller one coming. He’s already out here and essentially wasted his chance.  _ Ugh, whatever. _

The smaller wave isn’t bad at all, and Lance still enjoys it… ish. The wave that had been stolen from him had looked pretty sweet. Veronica wacks his shoulder.

“Aw cheer up, it’s not that bad.”

Lance huffs. “Whatever, they better apologize, that still wasn’t cool, ya know?”

Veronica shrugs, “Maybe they don’t know the etiquette or forgot.”

Lance shakes his head. “Nah, they definitely cut in front of me, I was so obvious!”

“Do you even know which surfer it was?”

Lance whines. “Uhhh…”

Veronica rolls her eyes. 

“Wait!” Lance points towards a blot of cherry red, “there, the person with that board!”

Lance takes off running towards the surfer getting out of the water. 

“Hey--” he starts, determined to give this person a piece of his mind, until he looks up and sees dark hair and dark eyes, sharp jawline and sharp cheekbones but soft lips and soft expression.

The guy looks at Lance, eyebrows raised. “Uh...yeah?”

_ Shit. _ Lance had stopped in his tracks without even realizing.

“Yeah, that wave was mine, man.” Lance throws his arms up in the air and then crosses them over his chest. “I was clearly going for it!”

The guy smiles sheepishly and shifts his weight. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I totally forgot and didn’t realize until later.”

Lance uncrosses his arms. “Okay, well, you know what you did…”

“Yeah…” the guy sighs.

“Uh,” Lance groans. “And that was such a good wave too!”

“Yeah… it was.”

Lance huffs.

The guy shifts his weight again. “Uh,” he looks off the side, then back at Lance. “Let me make it up to you?”

“Oh,” Lance doesn’t want to guilt trip the guy, he seems genuinely apologetic. “No man, it’s cool, seriously, I can just be dramatic sometimes.”

“Mmm, it was a shitty move of me.” The guy steps closer. “How can I make it up to you?”

Lance opens his mouth to retort, but this guy has this unwavering look…

“Ice cream,” Lance decides.

“Ice cream?” The guy chuckles, and Lance nods.

“Yes, ice cream is very serious.”

“ _ Oh really? _ ”

“Yes,” Lance grins.

The guys nods, “Okay, ice cream it is, then.”

The start walking towards the boardwalk, and Lance’s favorite cafe.

“Hey, what’s your name by the way? I’m Lance.”

“Lance.” The guy says, as if testing it out. “I’m Keith.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Keith.”

Keith grins. “You’re just saying that because I’m buying you ice cream.”

Lance snickers. “Welllll, maybe.”

Keith shakes his head. “Knew it.”

Lance's eyes meet Keith's, and they smile at each other.

_Huh_ , Lance thinks.  _ I’m glad he took that wave. _


End file.
